Administrative Core: Richard A. Miller, Director The Administrative Core (AC) will take responsibility for overall coordination of Center activities, communications with NIA personnel and administrative offices at UIVI, and interactions with scientists at other NSCs and in the broader biogerontology community. These responsibilities will include (a) coordination of the Center's scientific program;(b) meetings with the Center's Internal Advisory Committee;(c) meetings of the Center's External Advisory Committee;(d) coordination of NSC programs with those of UM's Aging Training Grant and Claude Pepper Center;(e) oversight of budgetary matters through the Geriatrics Center's research management office;(f) interactions with Other Nathan Shock Centers on matters of mutual interest;and (g) administration of our new Animal Resource website. In addition, the AC Director will serve on the ARC and FAC project review panels, and help the RDC in the coordination of pilot grant and research retreat programs.